Nii-san te ama!
by Kouketsuna
Summary: ¿Porque de todas las personas, tenia que ser tu hermano el que se meta en tu vida amorosa?
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de las dos parejas que mas me gustan. Espero les guste. Posible OoC y OC.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Nii-san te ama!

.

.

.

POV: Makoto...

Tiene que se una broma, tiene que ser una maldita broma.¿Por que ahora? ¿Porque de todas las personas en el mundo tenia que ser el?

-¡He vuelto nii-san!

Iba a ser un día como otros; la escuela, tareas y el entrenamiento. Pero no, no será nada de eso por que él esta aquí, en el gimnasio de Kirisaki Daiichi. Tuvo la brillante idea de venir hasta aquí luego de haber estado en el extranjero tanto tiempo.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- trataba de sonar calmado pero me preocupaba que él dijera algo que no debe por que a diferencia de otras personas él siempre fue un caso "especial".

-Nii-san vine a verte aquí porque tu no podías ir por mi al aeropuerto ¡No estas feliz de verme Mako nii-san!

"Para nada"

-Como sea, Yuu- ahí estaba, ese enano, diría que un centímetro menos que ese chico fantasma de Seirin, cabello rubio alborotado hasta los hombros, el mismo color de ojos que el mío, y esa cara de cachorro abandonado que siempre me da náuseas cada que la veo.

Mi hermano menor.

-Eh... Hanamiya, ¿Quién es ella?

Y lo más vergonzoso es siempre decirles a todo mundo que ÉL NO ES UNA CHICA.

-Es mi hermano imbécil y sera mejor que no pregunten!

-¡¿EH?!- se escuchó a coro de todos los presentes. Ya me lo imagino, deben estar preguntándose en que nos parecemos el enano de Yuu y yo, o por que tiene cara de chica, yo también me lo pregunte la primera ves que lo vi luego de que mi padre lo trajera a casa como "el hijo que no sabia que tenía", después de que la madre de esté falleciera.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Yuu Hanataru- haciendo una reverencia -¡Encantado de conocerlos!- eso también, su boba sonrisa, esa que siempre derrite el corazón de cualquiera, cualquiera menos yo, por que yo se que esa sonrisa oculta un sin fin de tretas para sacarle provecho a otros, aunque su IQ no es tan alto como el mio él es un maestro de la manipulación.

Y por la cara de bobos que pusieron mis compañeros tengo por seguro que ellos ya cayeron.

-Oe Yuu, vuelve a casa, seguro ni siquiera has desempacado tus cosas antes de venir aquí- mientras no diga nada raro estará bien.

-Hee, cierto nii-san pero...- maldición - ¡Estaba tan emocionado por verte!- y me salto encima nada mas abrazándome y restregando su cara contra mi pecho como alguna clase de animal; otra cosa rara de el es su fuerza, no me lo puedo quitar de encima.

Esto no podría irritarme más.

-Eh... no quieres darme un abrazo a mi también...

El colmo.

* * *

-¡Waaa, el equipo de nii-san es increíble! ¡Todos dieron 50 vueltas y sin vomitar!

Nos encontramos caminando de regresó a casa después de haber pasado por un conbini por algunas cosas para la cena. No puedo creer que el maldito de Seto digera eso, se merecían mas que sólo una golpisa y 50 vueltas extra. Con algo de suerte ni siquiera intentarán pedir su número telefónico.

-Tsk.

-Uhm?...jejeje me gusta que nii-san se preocupe por mí!

Llegando al apartamento solo vi unas maletas en la entrada, el resto de sus cosas deben estar ya en su cuarto. Vi como Yuu dejaba la bolsa que traía consigo en el sofá e iba directo a la cocina.

-¡Voy a preparar la cena, nii-san!- Solo me encogí de hombros mientras iba a mi habitación a esperar que la cena este lista.

Una vez el aroma de deliciosa comida llegó a mis fosas nasales fui directo al comedor. No es nada raro para mi el verlo ahí tarareando no se que absurda canción mientras una ese ridículo delantal rosa con sus desordenados cabellos sujetos por algunos ganchos. mientras servía algo de arroz en un tazón colocandolo con gracias en la mesa junto a sus demás platillos, todos con un aspecto de restaurante cinco estrellas.

-¡La cena esta lista!- anunció campante.

La cena fue tranquila y nuestra conversación no fue mucha, el hablando de como fue Estados Unidos y yo apenas haciéndole caso. Hasta que una pregunta demasiado importante cruzó por mi mente.

-¿En qué preparatoria vas a estar?- lo interrumpí, sin importarme que hablara de quién sabe que amigo con quién se juntaba. Seria algo crucial si llegaba a tener que verlo en Kirisaki Daiichi, mi reputación correría riesgo, él es la mayor amenaza ante esta probabilidad.

-¡Oh! Pues no sera a Kirisaki Daiichi si es lo que preguntas nii-san.

Gracias a kami-sama

-¡Sera a la preparatoria Seirin!

¡Maldito Kami-sama!

-Seirin ¿Por que allí? Muchas otras preparatorias mas capacitadas preferirían tener a un prodigio como tú.

-Pues, por que yo sería el primer prodigio artístico de Seirin nii-san, además hay aún habían vacantes para entrar a mitad del año, se que podre ponerme al corriente muy fácil!- esa sonrisa... si, precisamente es por la boba sonrisa del maldito de Teppei.

-¿Podrás estar bien tú sólo?- en serio no quiero que ellos lleguen a encontrarse.

-Hay nii-san siempre te preocupas mucho, yo también puedo cuidarme solo y si alguien se mete conmigo nada mas tengo que recordar lo que nii-san me enseñó!

-Aún no confió... -¡No tienes de que preocuparte nii-san! ¡No te defraudare!- sostuvo mis manos por sobre la mesa dándome esa mirada que aunque parezca tierna me dejaba en claro su decisión.

"Iré a Seirin porque iré y tú no me lo impedirás"

No pude objetar nada mas al respecto.

* * *

-¿Entonces vendrás?

-No

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo quiero que vayamos juntos a casa nii-san!- no dejaba de colgarse de mi brazo como un mono mientras esperábamos el metro que lo llevará hasta Seirin.

-Mi entrenamiento terminará muy tarde así que no podre ir por ti, solo ve a casa apenas salga.

-Bien nii-san- suspiró derrotado -pero a cambio quiero que me dejes usarte como modelo para mis clases de arte.

-Bien- lo que sea con tal de no estar por Seirin ni que él venga a Kirisaki Daiichi, ya casi estoy logrando que se quiten la maldita idea de conocer más sobre mi hermano cara de niña.

* * *

POV: Yuu...

Llegue a Seirin temprano y fui el primero en el salón, justo como me gusta, para poder ver/analizar a cada quién entre al salón. Tome asiento al frente y con libro en mano veía a cada uno de mis nuevos compañeros entrar. No sera difícil adaptarme y quién sabe tal vez encuentre un poco de diversión, siempre hay alguien con quien pueda entretenerme. En mi anterior escuela fue así. Claro, yo no me parezco mucho a nii-san; físicamente hablando, además del color de ojos pero ambos tenemos ciertas cosas en común que nos vuelven hermanos.

Hermanos.

Ahora que recuerdo mi otro nii-san también había vuelto a Japón hace un tiempo. "Me convertire en el número 1" eso fue lo que dijo. Estoy emocionado por volver a verlo lo extraño bastante aunque no era mi hermano de sangre me cuidaba mucho y siempre era muy honesto con lo que pensaba, por eso se gano un lugar especial en mi corazón como mi nii-san.

Entre mis pensamientos y mi análisis a cada quién entraba al salón grande fue mi sorpresa al verle, increíble mi suerte de que este aquí. Aunque por un momento creí que se encontraba solo ya que no noté a ese chico a su costado, vaya poca presencia la que tiene. En fin, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Cerré mi libró y...

-¡Taiga nii-san!- justo antes de que se sentará salte directo hacia él atrapandolo en un gran abrazo, o lo que podía ya que él era proporcionalmente mas grande que yo -¡Estoy tan felíz de verte Taiga nii-san!

-¡Whoo! ¡¿Yuu?! Tú- cuando fue que llegaste a Japón?- alce la vista para verlo mejor dándole una gran sonrisa. No cabe duda que lo reconocería donde fuera, siempre fue fácil de leer y su cara de sorpresa lo vale

-Llegué hace una semana nii-san, y estoy muy feliz de estar aquí ahora que sé que compartiré salón contigo.

-Vaya, eso no es novedad tu siempre estás felíz, Yuu- acarició mi cabello como siempre solía hacerlo. Se siente tan bien cuando alguien con grandes manos acaricia tu cabello.

Cambiando de tema, miré un momento al acompañante de Taiga; quién tampoco se había sentado, es más se quedo a medias de eso. Era bajito, como yo, cabello celeste y ojos de mismo color, piel pálida, con una expresión muy monótona pero no era muy difícil; al menos no para mí, saber lo que le pasaba.

Celos.

Si, celos. Ese brillo en sus ojos y las cejas un poco enarcadas gritaban sus celos. ¡Que divertido! Me apegue más a Taiga, quería ver que haría él para separarnos.

Una leve tos de parte de ese chico peliceleste llamó la atención de Taiga.

-Oh! Kuroko- saliendo de su sorpresa se separó de mi -Yuu él es un amigo Kuroko Tetsuya y... Kuroko él es un amigo con quién estudié en Estados Unidos, Hanataru Yuu.

-¡Hola!- saludé con una sonrisa -¡Un gusto conocerte! ¡Los amigos de Taiga nii-san son también mis amigos!

-Hola- contestó seco -Kagami-kun- dirigiéndose a Taiga -no sabia que tenías otro hermano además de Himuro-kun- me causó gracia que intentará sonar tan normal.

-Bueno... lo conocí mucho después de Tatsuya, entró en la misma secundaria que yo y a Yuu lo adelantaron por sus buenas notas, así que muchas veces me ayudaba en los estudios.

-Kagami-kun era tan malo en clases como ahora.

-Tsk! Cállate!

-Hehehe... Taiga nii-san es increíble, siempre me defendía de los más grandes y me cuidaba mucho ¡Era mi caballero de brillante armadura!- si, buen término de mi parte, aunque se ve que logré hacer enojar a Tetsuya.

La amena conversación término con la llegada del profesor no si antes hacer prometer a Taiga que comeríamos juntos en el almuerzo.

* * *

Para el final de la clase me dirigía a la salida. Ya que Mako nii-san no vendrá no tengo nada más que hacer, realmente impacte como siempre, no sólo por ser el menor del salón, además de ser un prodigio artístico.

Y tal vez un poco por mi...; citando a Mako nii-chan: "cara de niña".

Mientras pensaba divertido en cada una de las expresiones que tenían los demás al verme, me detuve antes de llegar a la salida; recordé que Taiga nii-san había dicho que estaría en su práctica de básquet con Tetsuya.

Una sonrisita malévola se plasmó en mi rostro.

"Podría ir a divertirme un rato con ellos".

* * *

.

.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Es bueno ver que mi primera historia si llamo la atención. Espero que les haya agradado el personaje de Yuu.

No prometo fechas de actualización, prefiero hacerlo a mi tiempo, así que se agradece su paciencia. Gracias a faniyue y Fuyimy, mis dos primeros comentarios.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Nii-san te ama!

.

.

.

POV: Yuu...

-¡Un último partido! ¡Continúen!- grito Riko para el restó del equipo, aunque ellos se sentían a punto de desfallecer.

Pero un sonido en la entrada les llamó la atención.

-¡Taiga nii-san! Entre a grandes zancadas directo a la cancha donde se encontraba nii-san abrazándolo en el acto y por consecuencia ambos caímos al suelo. Se sentía todo sudado se ve que se sigue esforzando mucho por el básquet. -¡Te extrañe tanto que decidí venir a verte nii-san!

Las caras de todos lo presentes no tenían precio, debido a la posición en la que nos encontrábamos; yo encima de nii-san, nos miraron con asombro entre un toque de vergüenza.

Pero la que más me llamó la atención fue la cara de Tetsuya estaba rojo si, pero rojo de celos. Valió la pena quedarme hasta tarde en la escuela.

Luego de que Taiga nii-san aclarará quien era yo y de que su entrenadora; que no dejaba de desprender un aura amenazante, me dejará quedarme a observarlos, les compré bebidas y como tal me gané el cariño de todos, de todos salvo de cierta sombra celosa que no dejaba de mirar que no estuviera muy cerca de Taiga nii-san.

* * *

Finalmente volví a casa y como Mako nii-san me dijo todavía había llegado.

Se me dio por revisar mi celular y ahí había un mensaje de nii-san diciendo que llegaría a casa más tarde y también: "¡SERA MEJOR QUE ESTÉS TU SÓLO Y NO LLEVES A ALGUNO DE TUS NUEVOS AMIGOS!".

-¡Wwwaaaaa! ¡Nii-san se preocupa mucho por mi bienestar!- me dispuse a hacer la cena, deje de la porción de nii-san para cuando volviera.

Luego de cenar, darme un baño e irme a la cama, me dormí pensando una y mil cosas que podría hacer mañana para divertirme.

Y también... mi nuevo descubrimiento.

* * *

POV: Kuroko...

Realmente no me lo esperaba, había tenido en claro lo de Himuro-kun y su hermandad con Kagami-kun.

Siempre he entendido que no debo juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo, pero justo ahora, odio a Hanataru-kun ¿Por qué tenía que abalanzarse de esa manera sobre Kagami-kun en medio del entrenamiento? y luego se hace pasar por santa paloma comprándonos bebidas y elogiando a todos.

-¡KUROKO REACCIONA!- el grito de Kagami-kun me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento Kagami-kun ¿Qué me decías?- nos encontrábamos caminando a nuestras casas luego de haber ido a Maji Burguer como siempre.

-Hoy has estado muy distraído, ¿Acaso pasó algo?

"Pasa que un niñato se acercó demasiado a lo que es mío".

-No pasa nada Kagami-kun.

-¿Seguro?

-Si

* * *

POV: Makoto...

Este día fue una mierda. Creí que ya lo habían superado pero veo que no fue así.

-Flash Back-

-Nee... Hanamiya?- me llamó Hara.

-¿Que?

-Tu hermano... ¿Sé inscribió al club de básquet de su escuela?- todos estaban prestando demasiada atención a aquella pregunta. Ni siquiera les he dicho en que Preparatoria está, sería un problema que se enterarán. Pasé un minuto exacto en silencio, minuto que debió ser eterno para los demás.

Finalmente hablé.

-Para que quieren saber idiotas- pasee mi vista por todos los presentes. Todos bajaron la mirada avergonzados. Que asco.

-Solo curiosidad.

-Pues no, no esta en ningún club de básquet- Sonreí de lado al darme cuenta de lo que pensaba -O es que acaso pensaban que podrían verle en esa reunión que se organizó para los equipos de básquet de todas las preparatorias?

-...- El mutismo de Hara fue respuesta suficiente.

-Escúchenme bien idiotas, todos tienen 0% de probabilidad de entablar algún tipo de relación con el enano de Yuu así que vayan quitándose esa maldita idea de la cabeza o yo mismo lo haré a golpes!

-...

Con el silencio que se formó, satisfecho me dirigí a la salida del gimnasio pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta.

-Hanamiya es un hermano muy sobre protector.

-Tsk!

-Fin Flash Back-

Eso me saco de mis casillas. ¿Yo, protegiendo a ese enano? Ni que nuestra relación fuera tan unida.

No tuve que cambiar nada de mi rutina cuando Yuu estaba presente, debido a la situación en la que estaba siempre fue auto-suficiente ya que su madre trabajaba a tiempo completo. Nunca fue un inconveniente para mí, aunque no lo admitiría ante otros incluso logró engañarme a mi algunas veces con esa fachada de bien portado, nadie sospechaba de él cuando hacia alguna travesura para "divertirse".

"Siempre pensando que puede conseguir algo con esa boba sonrisa".

Alce la vista al cielo y suspire desganado.

-Ambos me irritan...

* * *

...Al día siguiente...

-¡Eres increíble Taiga nii-san!-

En el gimnasio se la escuela; al terminar las clases el equipo se encontraba nuevamente practicando con Yuu como único espectador desde las gradas.

-Oye Hanataru seguro tienes tiempo de estar aquí- habló el capitán.

-Hum... no le agrada mi presencia Hyuga-sempai- poniendo cara de cachorro.

-No, no, no me refería a eso- agitando las manos en el aire -es solo que no quisiéramos que te distraigas de tus clases jajaja!

-Oh! pues no se preocupé Hyuga-sempai- haciendo un ademán con los dedos -¡Lo tengo todo bajo control!

-Ah... bien...- "Eso sonó... familiar?"

Luego del duro entrenamiento al fueron sometidos, todos fueron a los camerinos.

-Sempai no van a despertar a Tetsu-chan!- preguntó inocente Yuu apuntando en dirección donde Kuroko estaba tirado con aspecto de muerto -¿Él está bien, Taiga nii-san?- dirigiéndose al lado de Kagami quién solo se encogió de hombros caminando hacia el cuerpo inerte de Kuroko.

-Oye Kuroko ¿Estás bien?

Mientras Kagami lo llamaba Kuroko se encontraba perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Flash Back-

Salía de casa yendo a donde solía encontrarse con Kagami para ir juntos a Seirin. Le gustaba, era parte de su rutina y siempre podía disfrutar de su compañía.

Ya cerca del punto de encuentro pudo divisar la espalda de Kagami, así que se acercó para sorprenderlo; una de las tantas cosas que le gustan de él es su cara de sorpresa.

-Buenos días Kagami-kun.

-Waa! K-Kuroko! ¡No me sorprendas de esa forma!- le miro con cara de pocos amigos que a cualquiera podría espantar pero a Kuroko le parecía lindo.

-Lo siento Kagami-kun- habló con un tono calmado -"Aún me siento un poco molesto".

-¿Te molestó lo de ayer, Kuroko?

-Eh? -Es que...- comenzó a rascarse la nuca intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas -...parecías enojado.

-Ugh- "Creí haberlo ocultado bien" -No, no me molestó- intentaba no sonar enojado pero... -Tú que piensas Kagami-kun?- tengo curiosidad por saber.

-Pues en realidad no lo pensé hasta esta mañana, pero... yo si creo que eres... lindo.

-"Oh!"- esas palabras le llegaron al alma, literalmente siente como una lluvia de emociones afloran en su interior y como sus mejillas se tiñen de un ligero rosa -Kagami-kun, yo-

-¡Buenos días, Tetsu-chan!

Y la atmósfera se perdió, el momento que pensó sería el perfecto para confesarse se perdió por culpa de la aparición de Hanataru.

-Buenos días Hanataru-kun.

-Moo~ que pasa Tetsu-chan estuve junto a Taiga nii-san todo el tiempo y tú no me saludaste a mí también.

-"¡Estuvo hay todo el tiempo! Tan ensimismado estaba en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que estaba junto a Kagami-kun".

-Taiga nii-san también piensas que yo soy lindo ¿Verdad?- dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Ah... claro Yuu no hay necesidad de que lo diga- acariciándole la cabeza -Bueno, nos vamos- dirigiéndose a Kuroko.

-Claro.

-Fin Flash Back-

-"¿En verdad me molestó lo que los sempais dijeron ayer? O solo fue por lo que dijo Kagami-kun? No, solo fue una absurda conversación. Pero... y si tal vez..."

-¡KUROKO REACCIONA!- finalmente le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Ouch!... eso duele Kagami-kun.

-Idiota, tú eras el que no reaccionaba ya iban a pedir una ambulancias sabes- extendiéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Lo siento- sonriendo levemente ante la atención de Kagami.

-Tetsu-chan estás bien- mencionó Yuu parándose al lado de Kagami -por un momento te creí muerto.

-"Ya quisieras" -Estoy bien Hanataru-kun, solo algo cansado.

-Moo~ pues, no te preocupes, yo me asegurare de cuidarte mucho Tetsu-chan!- con un tono amoroso mientras abrazaba a Kuroko restregando su mejilla contra la de él -"Aunque seguramente prefieres que el que te cuide sea Taiga nii-san"

-No es necesario- respondía Kuroko con su típica monótona voz intentando alejarlo pero le era imposible -"Hanataru-kun es muy fuerte"- pensó.

-Rindete, una vez que tiene sus brazos alrededor de ti no hay poder que lo aleje- comentó divertido Kagami a Kuroko viendo como éste usaba las pocas fuerzas que tenía para alejar a Yuu.

-Chicos vayan a las duchas!- ordenó la entrenador al ver que todos seguían el mismo lugar viendo la divertida escena que ocurría.

Mientras todos ya se disponían a ir a las duchas, Furihata y Tsuchida recogían los balones ya que les tocaba hacerlo a ellos.

-Oye Furi, mira esto.

Furihata vio como su amigo balanceaba un balón sobre su cabeza mientras llevaba otros tantos en sus brazos, aunque parecían a punto de caer seles.

-Ten cuidado- dijo divertido al ver su andar con el que llevaba los balones pero cambio al instante -¡Cuidado!

-Oh?!- en un mal movimiento Tsuchida termino tropezando con sus propios pies golpeándose contra el suelo con el sonido de los balones rebotando contra el suelo de fondo. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada del equipo -duele..- comenzó a sobarse la frente donde ya se venia formando un chichón.

-¿Estas bien?- fue la entrenadora quien pregunto primero al acercarse al par de Primero para ayudar.

Los demás cuestionamientos del resto quedaron al aire cuando una pequeña risa se hizo oír en el ambiente.

-¡Pff- ¡Pffff! ahahahaha- todos voltearon a ver a la persona de la estridente risa -ahahahaha eso... ahahahaha fue muy... gracioso ahahahaha!

La mayoría quedo perplejo ante tan macabra risa del rubio, que ni siquiera parecieran creerse que viniera de él.

-¡Suficiente!- bramo Kagami dándole una palmada en la nuca- Deja eso! Aún sigues teniendo esa rara forma de reír.

-Ehhh? Mi risa no tiene nada de malo nii-san!- quejó haciendo un puchero.

-¡Si lo tiene, es escalofriante!- replicó.

-Kagami tiene razón, da miedo- susurraba Furihata mientras ayudaba a Tsuchida a levantarse.

-La ultima vez que oí a alguien reír así fue...

-Se parece a la risa de Makoto...

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.

Es obvio quien dijo eso ultimo ¿Verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?, no se, pero he aquí un nuevo capitulo.

 **Fujimy:** A mi también me gusta Kuroko celoso. y sobre lo de porque Kuroko no vio a Yuu lo explico en este capitulo. Y gracias porque me acabas de dar una idea para algún futuro capitulo.

 **faniyue:** He aquí la continuación y disculpa si tarde. Si pienso poner otras parejas. No tendrán mayor relevancia pero si aparecerán.

Advertencia: Posible OoC y Oc... y cualquier error ortografico que se me haya pasado.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Nii-san te ama!

.

.

.

-Se parece a la risa de Makoto...- murmuró Kiyoshi por los bajo, aunque igual fue oído por su capitán recibiendo un golpe de su parte.

-Tsk, oye que estas pensando comparando a Hanataru con Hanamiya.

-Lo siento jajaja...- sobándose la cabeza -"Pero en verdad se parece"- pensó.

-"Ya decía yo que por algo sentí un escalofrío cuando se empezó a reír"- pensó Hyuuga.

Una vez el debata entre kagami y Hanataru término todos se fueron en dirección a sus hogares.

* * *

Iban caminando a casa luego de haber terminado el entrenamiento.

-K-Kagami-kun...

-Hmm... que pasa Kuroko?- preguntó.

Desde la mañana han estado en un poco de tensión pero por supuesto ninguno quería incomodar al otro y sabia que aunque se lo preguntara no querría decirle.

-Te acuerdas lo que hablamos en la mañana.

-...Si... te molestaste entonces?

-Un poco- dijo cabizbajo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Te preocupas por nada- "En realidad no pensé que algo como eso fuera a interesarte"- comenzó a revolverle el cabello en un gesto amable haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos -Todo esta bien.

Esa acción hizo que sintiera un vuelco en su corazon -"Las manos de Kagami-kun son... tan cálidas".

-Kagami-kun es idiota.

-Eh? A que viene eso ahora! incluso que intento animarte- dijo consternado.

-Siempre dices eso para animar a otros o no era solo con Hanataru-kun- con un deje que evidenciaba su enojo.

Kagami solo separo su mano de la cabeza de Kuroko llevando consigo ese tenue calor que sentía de ellas.

-Estas celoso de Yuu- y no era una pregunta era una afirmación eso solo hizo que a Kuroko se le hiciera más obvio el sonrojo siendo este esta vez notado por Kagami.

Kuroko al notar que lo estaba observando desvío la mirada a otro lado -Aquí nos separamos- dijo dándose cuenta de que en la esquina ya debían ir por caminos separados.

-Si- respondió Kagami sintiéndose aun impresionado por la cara sonrojada de Kuroko.

-Adiós

-Adiós

Y tomaron caminos separados pero en el fondo cada uno sentido el constante golpeteo de sus corazones acelerando su pulso.

* * *

POV: Yuu...

Era fin de semana y ya había terminado todos los deberes de la escuela y el aseo así que tenía el resto del día libre.

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó desganado, seguramente cansando de estar en la misma posición casi dos horas.

-Mmm...- alce la vista un momento del cuaderno que tenía en mis manos y luego volví a ella -Ya casi.

-Eso has dicho hace exactamente 45 minutos enano! -Quieto nii-san, solo faltan unos detalles- solo oí un "Como sea enano" de respuesta dándole los últimos toques en mi cuaderno aquí y allá -¡Terminamos!- anuncie.

-Por fin...!- suspiró cansado, levantándose del sofá donde se encontraba; antes, leyendo un libro -Oye, no crees que ya tienes muchos dibujos de mí. Eso sin contar las fotografías.

-Hee~ Nop!- sonriendo le mientras me ponía de pie -Es divertido dibujar a Mako nii-san.

-Como sea- dejo el libro que sostenía en una repisa cercana y se dirigió a la entrada -Saldré- dijo sin mas.

-Cuídate- contesté sin despegar los ojos de mi cuaderno admirando el nuevo dibujo que hice de Mako nii-san.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta cerrarse cerré mi cuaderno dirigiéndome a mí habitación. No era muy grande, sólo tenía mi cama donde había un peluche de un 'Tiburón Tigre' que me regalaron en un cumpleaños, al lado de la ventana que daba a la calle, unas repisas donde están mis libros favoritos y mis cuadernos dibujo; más los cuadernos de dibujo y un escritorio donde tengo una fotografía enmarcada de mi mamá y yo cuando tenía 9 años.

Me recosté en mi cama observando con mayor detenimiento cada uno de los dibujos. Algunos tipos de flores como rosas, claveles, narcisos... de todo tipo, unos animales, paisajes exóticos y por supuesto muchos, muchos de nii-san.

》¿Nunca te cansas de dibujarme?《

》Nop.《

Sonreí mientras pasaba pagina por pagina. Entre todo llegué a una de Taiga nii-san donde se captaba al momento de realizar un alley-oop y volteando la hoja Tetsu-chan realizando un Ignite pass.

Esto fue sólo del primer día. Sonreí divertido al recordar lo que paso ese primer día en Seirin.

-Flash Back-

-¡Te extrañe tanto que decidí venir a verte nii-san!

Todos se nos quedaron viendo con completo asombro y algo avergonzados. Hasta que sentí como que alguien me estaba observando como lo hace Mako nii-san cuando tomó su cepillo sin permiso.

-¡BAKAGAMI!- sonaba amenazante pero estoy acostumbrado a que usen ese tono conmigo así que a diferencia de los demás yo no empecé a temblar. Voltee mi rostro y pude ver a aquella chica que hacia temblar a mi nii-san con sus devastadores entrenamientos.

Sentí como se levantaba conmigo aun aferrado a él -E-Entrenadora se lo puedo explicar!

-Que vas a explicarme Bakagami...- no dejaba desprender un aura atemorizarte con cada palabra dicha.

Por un momento que desvíe la vista vi que Tetsuya que nos observaba muy atentamente. Me aferre aun mas a nii-san, su cara de celoso me parece muy interesante, y Taiga nii-san que ni parece darse cuenta. Me preguntó si al menos ha intentado declararsele.

Bueno, volviendo a lo primero debería al menos sacar de esta a nii-san.

-Sinff... sniff... por favor no le haga daño a Taiga nii-san- rogué con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, eso los tomó por sorpresa -No quiero que se enoje con él- la mire suplicante.

-Yuu...

-Oye oye, esta bien, no tienes que llorar- dijo la entrenadora suavizando su mirada.

-E-En serio?

-Si, si, no te preocupes- dedicando una sonrisa. Dicho eso me separe de Taiga nii-san.

-Gracias!

-Fin Flash Back-

Como siempre mis dotes de actor son increíbles, si no quisiera volverme un famoso artista tal vez me hubiera dedicado a la actuación. Me levanté de mi cama yendo a guardar mi cuaderno en la repisa ¡Oh! ahora que lo pienso podría igual tomar ambas carreras, sería muy divertido!

Tome uno de los libros que guardaba en la repisa "El arte de la manipulación de las miradas" leí. Una imagen fugaz de Tetsu-chan cruzo mi mente. Me aguante la risa y volví a mi cama dejándome caer en ella.

Mi intención era leer un rato pero la imagen del rostro celoso de Tetsu-chan no me dejaba concentrarme.

Ahora que lo pienso ese segundo día mis sospechas fueron mas que claras. Taiga nii-san sigue siendo tan despistado como siempre como para no haber visto esa expresión de Tetsu-chan si eso no era una cara de enamorado entonces yo no soy rubio natural.

-Flash Back-

Nada mas era el segundo día pero ya estoy muy emocionado antes de salir me di un último vistazo en el espejo del baño.

-Oye, iras a estudiar no a ligar enano- escuché a Mako nii-san decir desde la entrada del baño. Simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír estar con Taiga nii-san -Sera que ya tan rápido tienes club de Fans, me imagino que todos serán hombres- entendí el sarcasmo e eso último pero no podría enojarme con nii-san yo se que es su manera de preocuparse por mi.

-Nada de eso nii-san, te acuerdas del amigo del que te hablé.

-No- "Lo suponía".

-Pues esta en mi salón así que ya tengo un apoyo para los estudios- "Aunque taiga nii-san no sirva para eso".

-Ha!, tu necesitando apoyo- rió -ya mueve el trasero, no quiero llegar tarde- dicho eso salió del baño.

-¡Ya voy nii-san!- siguiéndolo desde atrás.

Luego de bajar del metro decidí desviarme un poco para poder ve mas del lugar pasando junto a donde habían un parque con unas canchas de básquet.

-Yuu?- Oh parece que me distraje, pero me alegra mucho verlo frente a mi.

-¡Taiga nii-san!- me le lancé dándole un gran abrazo que no se molestó en apartarme, sabe que no podría -¡Que sorpresa encontrarte! ¿Que haces por acá? no deberías ir a Seirin- lo mire inquisitoriamente -o es que planeas saltarte las clases. Eso esta muy mal nii-san- le reprendí soltándolo de nuestro abrazo.

-EH?! Claro que no!-grito -solo espero a kuroko para ir juntos- "Tetsuya el amigo de ayer"- Hice como quien medita un momento.

-Él me odia nii-san?- pregunté.

-Uh, claro que no, porque piensas eso Yuu.

-Uhmm...- mire cabizbajo -parecía molesto conmigo todo el dia de ayer- "No parecía, lo estaba".

-Oye eso no es cierto, nadie podría odiarte- nuevamente esa suave caricias en mi cabello -Todo esta bien.

-"No cabe duda que podría funcionar sólo falta saber lo de la otra parte".

Como si por arte de magia fuera vi a Tetsuya caminando hacia acá, parecía un poco distraído hasta que levantó la vista.

-Buenos días Kagami-kun- tal parece que Tetsuya no pudo verme, seguro fue porque prácticamente estaba parado detrás de Taiga nii-san; y el es más grande que yo, además de lo muy concentrado que estaba en él.

-Waa! K-Kuroko! ¡No me sorprendas de esa forma!- "Jeje... me preguntó si Tetsuya se divierte haciendo eso".

-Lo siento Kagami-kun- tenía un poco fruncido el ceño.

-¿Te molestó lo de ayer, Kuroko?- "¡Oh! Acabas de tomar un punto muy importante Taiga nii-san".

-Eh? -Es que... parecías enojado- "¡Nii-san eso es justo lo que yo te dije!".

-Ugh- "Parece que eso lo tomó por sorpresa" -Tú que piensas Kagami-kun?

-Pues en realidad no lo pensé hasta esta mañana- "Mentiroso" -pero... yo si creo que eres... lindo.

Parece que ambos nos sorprendimos con esa declaración ¡Tetsuya esta sonrojado! ¡Taiga nii-san no te das cuenta de eso! Como sea, ahora se lo que necesitaba saber.

-Kagami-kun, yo-

-¡Buenos días, Tetsu-chan!- intervine.

Tetsu-chan está enamorado de Taiga nii-san de eso ya no me cabe duda pero si le permitía declararse ahora Taiga nii-san seguro lo arruinaría.

-Fin Flash Back-

Lo mejor vendrá más adelante.

Pero lo que si valió la pena fue lo que descubrí al finalizar el entrenamiento.

-Flash Back-

-Entonces viste todos los partidos de la Winter Cup.

-Sip, Kiyoshi-sempai!

Estábamos ambos en las gradas ya que la lesión que tiene sempai no le permite sobre esforzarse demasiado.

-¿No le duele?- pregunté mirando su rodilla.

-No te preocupes estoy bien- comentó sonriente acariciando mi cabeza mientras yo me dejaba hacer -"Wwaaa~ las manos de Kiyoshi-sempai se sienten tan bien como las de Taiga nii-san!"- pensaba feliz.

-Por cierto Kiyoshi-sempai ¿Qué se siente ser uno de los 'Reyes sin Corona'?- la pregunta en si no interesa pero quiero llegar a un punto en específico.

-Bueno eso sólo es un título como lo de la 'Generación de los Milagros'-

-Y sobre los otros 'Reyes sin Corona'- intervine -¿Que opinas sobre ellos?

-Pues...- levantó la vista al aire y luego volvió a verme -cada uno tiene habilidades increíbles que admiro, todos son increíbles- sonriendo.

-Salvo el que te hizo eso Kiyoshi- interrumpió Hyuuga-sempai. Ambos, yo y Kiyoshi-sempai, miramos con sorpresa al capitán que estaba de pie junto a nosotros -Me sorprende que lo defiendas a pesar de lo que hizo-dijo indignado.

Eso me enojo un poco.

-Vamos Hyuuga no te exaltes, Makoto no es tan malo- "¿Eh? Acaba de... es la primera vez que oigo a alguien llamar a Mako nii-san por su nombre tan confiado".

-Tsk no se como puedes hablar de Hanamiya tan tranquilo a pesar de que por su culpa tienes esa lesión.

-¡Oigan!- grito la entrenadora -Hyuuga vuelve a la práctica, Kiyoshi tú también y Hanataru-kun vuelve a las gradas ¡Ahora!

-SI!

-Fin Flash Back-

Si vi lo que pasó en aquel partido entre Seirin y Kirisaki Daiichi. Estuve solo dos días pero llegue a ver el partido. Mako nii-san siempre tiene métodos muy poco ortodoxos.

"Me la pones muy difícil nii-san".

Kiyoshi-san a simple vista parece una persona cálida, amistosa y confiable, mientras que Mako nii-san es muy opuesto a eso. Entonces... porque a pesar de lo que le hizo Mako nii-san en el partido de la Winter Cup Kiyoshi-san seguía sonriendole. No parecía estar fingiendo ni nada.

La expresión que tenía Mako nii-san luego del partido fue completamente nueva para mi, se que nadie más que yo la notó. Pero... siento que tal vez, solo tal vez... podría se justamente eso.

Cerré el libro en mano, ya que ni siquiera estaba concentrado en el, y me puse de pie -"Tengo ganas de dar un paseo"- me dije, fui a la entrada y me puse mis zapatillas dispuesto a salir.

Hay tantas cosas por hacer, pero la primera fase de mi plan ya esta ejecutada.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Nota: El animal favorito de Yuu es el El Tiburón Tigre (Galeocerdo curvier).


	4. Chapter 4

En verdad lamento si me demore demasiado pero por algunos asuntos no pude subir este capitulo la semana pasada. No tuve mucho tiempo. Solo espero nadie desee matarme. Y ojala el siguiente me salga pronto.

 **Fujimy:** Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que si vaya entendiendo el asunto. Y... si, Yuu no es exactamente un santo pero tampoco es tan malo.

 **faniyue:** Yo espero que lo disfrutes. Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Advertencia: Posible OoC, Oc y errores ortográficos.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Nii-san te ama!

.

.

.

POV: Yuu...

Salí de entre el tumulto de gente que entraba y salia de la estación. Me subí a una banca cercana esperando verlo. Pensaba solo dar un paseo por ahí pero como que se merecía que al menos le diera una visita. Miraba a todos lados buscando, pero al no encontrarlo suspire y me bajé de la banca para continuar caminando.

-Ahora... ¿Donde estará...?- pregunte bajito -"Lo único que me dijo es que estaría cerca de la estación. Tal vez se le hizo tarde"- camine durante un rato hasta llegar a una calle llena de tiendas. Suspire -Supongo que podría entrar a una. De todas formas no soy de los que se quedan sin hacer nada- dicho y hecho entre al primer lugar que estaba cerca. Una dulceria. Estaba lleno de todo tipo de caramelos, chicles, paletas, chocolates... todos lucían sabrosos. Sobre todo el chocolate. Entre tanto y tanto que veía encontré una caja de Chocolates Belga. La ultima. Mis ojos se iluminaron ¡Son perfectos!

Ya saliendo de la tienda camine por la acera feliz de la vida sosteniendo contra mi pecho una bolsa con mi compra. Venir hasta Akita ya resultó en algo bueno. El momento de alegría se termino cuando al voltear en la esquina choco con algo que parecía una pared -Ouch!- cayendo al suelo en el acto por suerte tenia sus chocolates sujeto firmemente así que este no sufrió daño. Pero no podría decir lo mismo del sujeto frente a el. Alzo la vista viendo la 'pared' con la cual había chocado -"Es tan grande..."- pensó asombrado -"más de dos metros..."

-Mi Maibu~- Se veía muy triste para ser alguien tan grande. De repente su semblante cambio -Te aplastare...- con un tono sombrío.

-Ha?- Elevo una ceja confundido -"Eso sonó tan raro" -Ah! lo siento- poniéndose de pie -Ten, te doy estos; si lo quieres claro- extendiéndole la bolsa que llevaba.

-Ummm...-vio el contenido de la bolsa un rato volviendo a tener una expresión relajada -chocolate?

-Si, son Chocolates Belga, los compre para mi pero te los puedes quedar- sonriendo -se ve que te gustan mucho los dulces!

Sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa y lo que podía ver como emoción -Eres un ángel~!

-Eh? Waa-!- de la nada sintió como era levantado en el aire en lo que seria un abrazo de oso, todo a la vista de los transeúntes que miraban de reojo la escena -"Me gustan los abrazos pero... enserio me estoy mareando, si sigue así voy a vomitar".

-Atsushi!- oyó la voz de su salvación.

-Muro-chin~?- Finalmente paro.

-Ahí estabas Atsushi- sonaba exhausto -¿Donde te metiste? Te dije que me esperaras en la entrada de la estación.

-Es que, Muro-chin~ encontré al ángel de los dulces~- Himuro apenas noto a la persona que seguía siendo ahogada en su abrazo.

-Ese no es un ángel Atsushi, es solo un chico. Y lo estás ahogando- Y no era exageración porque la cara de Yuu ya se veía algo morada por la falta de aire en sus pulmones -Ya suéltalo Atsushi.

-Ok~- finalmente poniéndole en el suelo.

Himuro por un momento mostró sorprendido para luego mostrar una ligera sonrisa -A pasado un tiempo, Yuu.

-¡Tatsu-chan!- respondió al recuperarse del mareo momentáneo reconociéndolo -¡Ha pasado tanto!- dándole un abrazo.

-De verdad me sorprendí cuando recibí tu llamada- correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Eh~ Muro-chin porque tu si puedes abrazar al ángel de los dulces~

-Atsushi ya te dije no es ningún ángel, es el amigo al que te dije que vendríamos a ver.

-"Oh... él debe ser Murasakibara Atsushi... Murasaki... Violeta? Pfff! Le queda muy bien"- separándose del abrazo -Mucho gusto!- haciendo una reverencia -Soy Hanataru Yuu. Es un placer conocerte!

-Tú eres el amigo de Muro-chin~?... Hana-chin~

-"Hana-chin~? Y creí que yo era infantil" -¡Es un gusto, Atsu-chan!

-Muro-chin mira, Hana-chin me regalo unos chocolates muy ricos~- extendiendo la caja de chocolates que llevaba.

-Eso puedo verlo, muchas gracias por eso Yuu.

-No hay de que, me gusta darle regalos a mis amigos!

Luego de la presentaciones los tres se dirigieron a unas tiendas y luego a comer a un restaurante familiar. Luego de ordenar estaban sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

-¿Y... desde cuando son novios?- preguntó Yuu de lo mas inocente mientras comía su hamburguesa. Eso causo que Himuro escupiera el refresco que tomaba y la peor parte se la llevo Yuu al estar sentado frente a él. Parpadeo repetidas veces antes de reaccionar -dije algo malo Tatsu-chan- aun sorprendido por el acto.

-No, no, solo me tomaste por sorpresa- "Olvide que es muy intuitivo"- se recriminó. Ni siquiera hubo necesidad de preguntar si estaban en algún tipo de relación con solo mirarlos ya lo suponía.

-Moo~ pues era bastante obvio- recalcó mientra se secaba con unas servilletas -tu que dices Atsu-chan, debes querer mucho a Tatsu-chan ¿No?

El susodicho quito la vista de sus dulces que comía para mirar a Hahataru, luego a Himuro y nuevamente a Hanataru -Muro-chin es mi Muro-chin y como mis dulces yo no lo comparto con nadie~-prosiguió a seguir comiendo.

Hanataru miró a Himuro como quien preguntando "Tomó eso como una declaración?" recibiendo una sonrisa de Himuro acompañado de un leve rubor.

Al terminar de comer los tres fueron a un parque cercano continuando con el paseo. Compraron helados y sentaron en una banca viendo a las personas pasar por ahí.

-Entonces dime, ¿Que estas tramando?

-Hee~ porque crees que siempre estoy tramando algo Tatsu-chan?

-¿Por que no lo harías?- contestó con otra pregunta.

-Humm... -hizo un puchero y soltó un largo suspiró enseñando una sonrisa divertida -Quiero ayudar a Mako nii-san- confesó.

-Mako... ese hermano tuyo del cual desconozco. Sabes aun espero saber su identidad.

-Ya te dije a ti y a Taiga nii-san que a Mako nii-san no le gusta que hable de él- "Además revelar su identidad ahora sería contraproducente".

Murasakibara solo veia con medio interés la conversación.

-Entonces me ayudaras, Tatsu-chan?

-Supongo, si me da la oportunidad de conocer a tu "tímido hermano", claro.

-Pronto Tatsu-chan, pronto lo conocerás.

* * *

Al terminar el paseo fueron a la estación a despedir a Yuu.

-Salgamos los tres otro día si Tatsu-chan, Atsu-chan!

-Claro Yuu. Bye.

-Adiós~

Ya después de que se alejaron de la estación.

-Nee~ Muro-chin~

-¿Que pasa Atsushi?

-Hana-chin no te parecía recordar a alguien mas?

-... No creo, ¿A ti te recuerda a alguien, Atsushi?

-Ummm... no me acuerdo. Pero la cara que puso Hana-chin me parece haberla visto en otro lado~

* * *

POV: Makoto...

Pensé que al menos hoy podría tener el resto de la tarde libre. Pero entre esto y lo otro.

-Ya te encontré nii-san!- prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mi; maldito sea lo que lo haya hecho ser tan fuerte. Por suerte estaba apoyado en una barandilla o hubiéramos caído.

-Que demonios haces aquí enano- reclame -Te dije que solo compraría para la cena.

-Me baje del tren antes y recibí tu mensaje- explicó sin quitar su sonrisa -así que vine a acompañarte nii-san! ¡Hagamoslo juntos!

-Tsk- Eso ultimo lo dijo muy alto. No pasaron desapercibidas unas cuantas miradas de la gente cercana. Idiotas. Seguro han de pensar que es mi 'novia' -Bien- sujete su mano logrando que me suelte -Vamos rápido- y lo arrastre por la tienda.

Todo lo quería salir y dar un simple paseo para matar el resto del día. Ahora tengo programada una cita con una vieja. Y de paso tendré que deberle otro favor al enano. Mejor se lo digo mañana, ahora no quiero seguir pensando en eso.

* * *

POV: Kuroko...

Estaba realizando algunas compras de último momento que me pidió mi madre. Ya casi tengo todos lo ingredientes, solo falta...

-Ya terminaste enano- esa voz...

-Ya casi nii-san!- ¿Hahataru-kun? Imposible. De todos los lugares en donde podía encontrarme.

-Tetsu-chan?- justo en ese momento se para frente a mi con una lista en su mano.

-Oye enano! ¡Date prisa!- otra vez esa voz, ahora recuerdo.

-Ya voy Mako nii-san!

El hermano de Hanataru-kun. Lo ha mencionado un par de veces pero nunca ha dicho como luce en realidad. Kagami-kun me dijo que nunca lo había visto y que solo eran medio hermanos. Veo en la dirección de donde provenía esa voz y efectivamente ahí esta.

Hanamiya Makoto.

Ahora tiene sentido. Había muchas cosas que lo delataban, su actuar, sus expresiones, su extraña risa... Y ahora que lo veo bien hay cierto parecido físico.

-Moo~ Tetsu-chan que pasa? nunca viste a un par de hermanos salir a hacer las compras.

-Entonces tu hermano es Hanamiya-san.

-Sip! Mako nii-san y yo vivimos juntos desde que llegue- miró en dirección a donde estaba Hanamiya-san y luego volvió a mí -Por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

-¿Por que no debería?

-Porque... arruinaría mis planes de hacer que Taiga nii-san se te confiese Tetsu-chan!- Me hubiera sorprendido mas pero para mi ya era obvio que Hanataru-kun había notado mi interés en Kagami-kun -No prefieres que sea Taiga nii-san quien se te declare!

Lo medite un rato. Kagami-kun dijo que Hanataru-kun nunca haría nada para herir a sus amigos, pero... yo no soy su amigo...

-Seamos amigos Tetsu-chan!- extendió su mano hacia mi -Yo te ayudo con Taiga nii-san y tu a mi ¡Nos divertiremos juntos!

Miré la mano frente a mi y luego a su gran sonrisa. Recordando la conversación que tuve con Kagami-kun.

》-Yuu no es malo, solo quiere ayudar a su manera. 《

Supongo que por ahora... podría aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Aceptó- Estrechando su mano.

* * *

POV: Yuu...

Luego de las compras nos encontrábamos ya en casa cenando. Prepare Yakisoba y Matcha.

Estaba pensando en lo que paso cuando fui a hacer las compras con nii-san. Por cuestiones del del destino me encontré con Tetsu-chan y ahora ya sabe que mi hermano es Hanamiya Makoto. Fue inesperado, pero por suerte Mako nii-san no llegó a verlo. Así que no cambiará mis planes.

Ahora... mire a nii-san que parecia estar tambien muy pensativo, y con ese brillo en sus ojos...

-¿Nii-san esta enamorado?- lo siguiente que paso fue Mako nii-san escupiendo su té justo en mi cara. Es normal que pase eso dos veces en un dia? -"Al menos el té ya no estaba tan caliente"- Seguí mirándolo en lo que dejaba de toser -Que pasa nii-san, sabe mal?- pregunté inocentemente.

-Cofcof!¡De que mierda hablas enano!cofcof!

-Es queee... pareces muy distraído, así que supuse-

-No supongas nada!- corto. Le di una mirada inquisitoria.

-Bueno no lo hago- tomando otro sorbo de mi té intentando ocultar mi sonrisa -Pero no era necesario gritar, lo normal sería que te rieras de eso- dije como si nada mirando a otro lado.

-Ugh?! ¡Y a ti eso que te importa mocoso!- parándose abruptamente de la silla -¡Gracias por la cena!- salió del comedor desapareciendo de mi campo de visión.

Ignore eso último que para nada sonó como un agradecimiento. Y me centre únicamente en ese leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Ni siquiera lo negaste nii-san...

* * *

...En el gimnasio de la escuela...

-Buenos días chicos- Saludo la entrenadora dándole paso a su acompañante.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludo Hanataru quién yacía de pie junto a Riko.

-Eh? Hanataru que haces aquí tan temprano- preguntó uno de los sempais. Los demás veían con la misma pregunta.

-Chicos- llamó la entrenadora, y todos dirigieron su atención a ella -saluden a nuestro nuevo mánager.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

-Yakisoba. Fideos de harina de trigo fritos con verduras y, en algunos casos, cerdo.

-Matcha. Té verde japonés.


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas... no se de que otra forma presentarme. Aquí el quinto capitulo espero les guste.

 **Faniyue:** A mi no me ha pasado pero siempre me pareció gracioso.

 **Fujimy:** SI Kuroko sabe el secreto! De hecho no lo pensé mucho cuando hacia esa parte. Pero Kagami conoce mas de Yuu aunque no todo de él. Ytodo a su tiempo ya veras lo que hará Yuu.

.

¿Me pregunto por que nadie mas comenta?... Si tienen alguna pregunta la pueden hacer.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Nii-san te ama!

.

.

.

-¡Auch!- se escuchó en todo el gimnasio el golpe seco de alguien cayendo.

-¡Hyuuga! / ¡Capitán!- Algunos se acercaron y otros se quedaron estáticos a ver que el capitán estuviese bien.

-¿Está bien Hyuuga-sempai?- pregunto Yuu siendo el más cercano. Sosteniendo una tabla de apuntes.

-S-Si, algo...- levantándose con ayuda de Izuki. Volteo viendo el balón que por error lo hizo tropezar y caer; reincorporándose al instante con cara de asesino y un chichón en la frente -¿¡HABER QUIÉN DE USTEDES FUE ESTA VEZ?!- bramo.

Algunos que cuchicheaban entre si sobre la racha de mala suerte que ha tenido el capitán el día de hoy, se paralizaron sin dar razón. Después de todo ya eran la novena vez en lo que va la práctica que el capitán se caía 'accidentalmente'.

-Esto ya supera las veces en que Kuroko se desmaya.

-Hyuuga-sempai- llamo Yuu sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo -Para su frente.

-Ah, gracia Hanataru- tomando la bolsa dirigiéndose al resto -¡Ustedes, deberían aprender a ser un poco más considerados con sus sempais!- colocando la bolsa en su frente.

Yuu solo miro a otro lado disimulando su sonrisa -No hay problema como su mánager ese es mi deber- conteniendo su risa. Pero esta no pasó desapercibida por alguien.

-Hanataru-kun- llamo Kuroko estando detrás de Yuu.

-Eh? Tetsu-chan ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sin inmutarse dándose la vuelta.

-Por favor deja de hacer que el sempai se tropieza- contestó con su típica monótona voz.

-¿Y por qué crees que es mi culpa Tetsu-chan?- cuestionó.

-Eres el que ha estado más cerca del sempai cada vez que se caía- "Además de que eres hermano de Hanamiya-san, no me sorprende"

-Bueno, bueno ya no lo hago Tetsu-chan- sonrió -solo no me gustó lo que dijo de nii-san.

-Entiendo eso, ¿Pero no crees que el sempai ya tuvo suficiente castigo?- ambos voltearon a mirar a Hyuuga que se sostenía la bolsa de hielo sobre la frente con un aura deprimente a su alrededor.

-Bien, ya no lo hare- mientras le caía una gotita por la cien -"Tampoco quiero dañarle el orgullo".

Al otro lado de la cancha Kagami veía; aunque no oía la conversación que parecían estar hablando muy amenamente. Recordando lo que hablo con Kuroko la semana pasada.

-Flash Back-

Ambos estaban en el Maji Burger como de costumbre. Kagami con una gran dotación de hamburguesas y Kuroko nada más con su batido de vainilla.

En un incómodo silencio Kagami pensaba el que podría ser lo que hace que Kuroko y Yuu no se lleven. Carraspeo incómodo -"En cierta forma se parecen, bueno sé que Yuu puede llegar a ser algo excéntrico pero no con malas intenciones, eso lo sé. Tal vez lo estoy pensando demasiado"- siendo tan directo como es solo pensó que lo mejor sería preguntar.

-Kuroko

-¿Kagami kun?- volteó su vista de un punto inexistente hacia él.

-Kuroko... este... he pensado que tal vez... porque no intentas ser amigo de Yuu.

-No sé de qué hablas Kagami-kun- desviando la mirada -Desde un principio Hanataru-kun dijo que sería mi amigo.

-Pero lo consideras un amigo. No es por ser malo pero parece que no te agrada.

-Por qué tanto interés en que me lleve bien con Hanataru-kun, Kagami-kun- cuestionó.

-Pues... veras... yo solo... creo que podrían llevarse bien... La verdad, Yuu es un tanto... especial -Kuroko lo vio arqueando una ceja sin comprender. A Kagami le vinieron algunas de las cosas que Yuu le conto de su vida sobre la muerte de su madre, que su padre solo tomo responsabilidad de él por intervención legal y de su hermanastro del cual no habla. Todo contado con una sonrisa - Yuu no es malo, siempre busca brindar ayuda a su manera. Al menos ¿Podrían intentar llevarse bien?

-Ahh...- suspiro -está bien Kagami-kun, lo intentaré.

-Fin Flash Back-

-"Me alegra que ahora ya se lleven bien"- pensó satisfecho.

* * *

POV: Makoto...

-Flash Back-

Después de salir de casa sin rumbo alguno. Solo quería estirar un poco las piernas luego de haber estado quieto por casi 2 horas.

Llegue hasta una plaza, seguro ahí podría matar el tiempo. Al cruzar la entrada no note cuando unas bolsas se acercaban a mí y por ende tropecé cayendo de sentón en el suelo. Mierda. Estaba a punto de decir un montón de injurias al que haya osado toparse conmigo. Pero...

-Ah! Lo siento mucho joven!

Ni siquiera yo puedo tener tan mal tacto con una mujer mayor. Aunque algo en su mirada me hizo sentir nervioso.

-Está bien no se preocupe- conteste como quien no ve la gran cosa poniéndome de pie viendo las cosas que se esparcieron por el suelo -permítame ayudarle- con mi mejor sonrisa fingida.

Me arrodille recogiendo lo poco que quedaba intacto. Todo esto fue dinero desperdiciado ya que la mayoría se rompió del empaque. Desechamos lo que ya no serbia. Y como muestra de agradecimiento aquella señora me invito un café de un puesto cercano.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda joven- Viéndola bien ya debe ser jubilada tal vez de 60 o más sus cabellos castaños peinados en un recogido adornado con algunas canas ya imposibles de ocultar con la edad y sus arrugas... y una sonrisa amable... -Hehe Ya sé que soy hermosa muchacho pero estoy casada- mostrando el anillo en su dedo. Desvié la mirada, no note que la estaba observando mucho.

Que me pasa, ni que la conociera.

-Lamentó lo de sus compras.

-Está bien, pero creo que no tendré nada que llevar al club de tejido ya que me quede sin ingredientes.

-Disculpe, pero que iba a preparar- normalmente no me preocuparía por lo que pueda decirme pero al menos no en una anciana cascarrabias como otros ancianos que eh tenido la desdicha de conocer.

-Oh pues iba a hacer unos cupcakes de chocolate para mis amigas- sonrió. Si, esa sonrisa me pone nervioso.

-Bueno podría reponérselo- no me di cuenta de mis propias palabras pero ya era tarde.

-Oh! enserio. Le alegrarías mucho la vida a esta pobre anciana.

-Bueno... que le parece si les traigo unos para usted y sus amigas a qué hora es su reunión- "¡Que estoy diciendo!"

-Bueno te daré la dirección- saco una libreta y un lapicero con el que escribió una dirección y la hora de su reunión -Seguro a mis amigas les alegrará conocer a un jovencito tan atento y amable como tú, al único al que conocen es a mi nieto.

-No tiene que agradecer- enserio que se supone que haría yo en una reunión de ancianas. Lo último que hice fue acompañarla a tomar un taxi.

-Entonces mañana a las 5 te espero.

-Sí, claro- la ayude con la puerta como todo 'caballero' lo hace.

-¡Oh! por cierto- asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla del taxi -me llamo Kiyoshi Haruka- Y el taxi acelero.

Yo me quede helado.

-Fin Flash Back-

Y ahora estoy aquí junto al enano luego de haberle pedido que preparada una docena de cupcakes de chocolate y los llevara a la dirección a la hora acordada.

-Entonces~ me deberás un gran favor con esto nii-chan, no por nada me quede despierto preparando todos estos pastelillos para después tener que entregarlos en tu lugar.

-Sí, si te lo deberé ahora solo ve allá y entrega eso- estábamos en una esquina que al voltear estaba una modesta casa de dos pisos con un jardín bien cuidado.

Obviamente no iba a entrar para estar rodeado de un montón de señoras viejas. El enano servirá si eso llega a pasar.

-Sí, sí, ya voy.

Vi desde la esquina de manera que no me vieran, como el enano tocaba el timbre y después salía una señora que reconocí como Kiyoshi Haruka la cual lucía un poco decepcionada pero luego sonrió animada. tal sólo pude escuchar un "Es una pena que no haya venido" y también "Tenia tantas ganas de presentarlo a mis amigas".

De la que me salve.

Al terminar su pequeña conversación la puerta de aquella casa se cerró y el enano volvió.

-¿Y bien?- saliendo de mi escondite.

-Dijo que esta agradecida por el postre y que espera poder charlar contigo en otra ocasión en la que no estés muy ocupado.

-Ahh... bien, vamonos-metí las manos en los bolsillos dando la vuelta, comencé a caminar en la dirección de dónde venimos. Senti como el enano me miraba fijamente.

-Y por qué no quisiste entregárselas tú. No entiendo, que hayas venido hasta aquí y no te presentaras parecía que oba-san en verdad quería verte.

-Confórmate con saber que te debo un favor y ya, no hagas más preguntas.

-Te pones nervioso- Mierda, hay viene con sus deducciones -no querías que viera por qué...- Se calló. Pero para mí mala suerte sólo duro medio minuto -Mako nii-san...- voltee para mirarlo de reojo ya frustrado por lo que valla a decir -¡Me gusta verte feliz!-sonrió.

Encarne una ceja sin comprender. ¿Feliz? Pero sonaba sincero y no parecía decirlo con alguna doble intención.

-Date prisa, enano- Continuamos en un silencio más agradable.

* * *

Se sentía agotado, satisfecho con el de entrenamiento pero agotado, ahora todo lo que tenía en mente era ir directo a su habitación y dormir.

Pero al abrir la puerta le llegó el delicioso aroma de la comida captando su atención fue directo a la cocina mientras andaba oía un suave tarareo provenir de allí. Al acercarse más se quedó petrificado en el marco de la entrada al ver a quien estaba dentro de la cocina su casa.

Este a darse cuenta se dio vuelta de su labor de la sartén dándole una dulce sonrisa -Bienvenido Teppei.

-E-Emm... uhmm...- estaba que no cabía de la impresión. Que hacia Hanamiya Makoto en la cocina de su casa preparando la cena usando... usando ese pomposo delantal rosa -M-Makoto porque tu...

-En serio vas a quedarte ahí parado. Ven, siéntate- haciéndole una señal con la mano -La cena está casi lista- sonrió, regresando a su labor en la sartén.

Makoto sonriendo...

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó extrañado sin voltear.

-Nada solo...-sonriendo -te ves muy lindo así, Makoto.

Este detuvo toda acción con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello, apagó la hornilla y dio la vuelta caminando hacia el castaño.

-"Parece que va a golpearme"- se dijo sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

-Teppei...- pero no fue eso al levantar la vista pudo ver sus mejillas teñidas de un suave tono rojizo el ceño fruncido como habituaba pero con sus pupilas dilatadas -...idiota...- acortó la distancia entre ellos acercándose a sus labios poco a poco, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

-Makoto...- instintivamente también comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a esos labios que tanto desea probar.

BIP!-BIP!-BIP!

El sonido del despertador hizo que se sobresaltara lamentablemente al borde de la cama cayendo de bucles en el suelo.

-¡Ouch!

-Teppei, hijo estas bien- preguntó una ya conocida voz para él, preocupada por el repentino estruendo.

-Sí abuela, solo me caí jajaja!- "Otra vez, si continuó así me arriesgare a que me maté confesándome"- sobándose la cabeza por la caída sin quitar su boba sonrisa de enamorado.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola. Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo espero no incomodar a nadie con mi tardanza y disfruten del sexto capitulo.

 **Ren.00:** Yo lo llamo ser masoquista pero le queda. Es divertido y gracias por comentar.

 **Fujimy:** Si no sabia como hacer como para que no parezca sueño pero creo que me quedo bien. Tal vez Yuu se vengue de otras maneras de Hyuuga No? Tambien pienso poner un poco mas de la abuela de Kiyoshi. Gracias!

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Nii-san te ama!

.

.

.

Estaban en el baño terminando de arreglarse para ir cada uno a sus respectivas preparatorias. Pero, Yuu volteaba no muy disimuladamente a mirar a Makoto a cada rato y esto comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

-Ya escúpelo, ¿Qué cosa te pasa?- preguntó hastiado.

-Ha?- lo miro incrédulo -¿A qué te refieres nii-san?- ladeando la cabeza.

-No te hagas el idiota, estas más callado de lo usual- su usual silencio viene acompañado de risas y comentarios al azar. Lo observo exigiendo la verdad con la mirada.

-Pueesss...- lo vio a los ojos como desafiándolo -He estado pensando que no me respondiste la pregunta que te hice la semana pasada.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto sin comprender. Luego sintió como el otro ponía su dedo índice en su entrecejo aplicando una leve presión -Dicen que 'Una chica enamorada es más hermosa' ¿No crees que eso también va para los hombres también Mako nii-san?

En eso, sin poder evitar sentir un calor en sus mejillas, se apartó bruscamente por tener de repente por la imagen de Kiyoshi en la mente.

-Tu... ¡MALDITO DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!- grito aun sonrojado -¡ME VOY!- saliendo del baño.

-Iré a verte más tarde!- dijo Yuu feliz.

-¡NO VENGAS!-cerrando de un portazo.

-Mako nii-san no tienes que ser tan tímido.

-¿Que dijiste...?- abriendo nuevamente la puerta.

-¿Ugh?- "Creo que debo correr por mi vida".

* * *

Al salir de su habitación bajo las escaleras llegando a la cocina encontrando la mesa ya servida y a su abuela terminando de freír unos huevos.

-¡Buenos días abuela!-saludo enérgico, después de tan buen sueño que tuvo -Hoy pareces estar de muy buen humor.

-Pues si lo estoy- dijo sonriente -No te lo conté? Conocí a un joven muy agradable que nos preparó un delicioso postre para mí y mis amigas. Era todo un encanto- mientras servía los huevos llevándolos a la mesa.

-Ah sí. Me alegro- sentándose en una silla -me hubiera gustado haberte ayudado pero he estado ocupado últimamente. Lo siento.

-Está bien, sé que te esfuerzas mucho por tus amigos. Ahora que tal si vas por tu abuelo para desayunar ya.

-Claro- poniéndose de pie fue a la habitación que compartían sus abuelos. Toco avisando a su abuelo que el desayuno estaba servido.

-Ahí voy hijo.

Ambos bajaron y el abuelo percibió el ligero aroma del desayuno en la mesa. Los tres se sentaron y desayunaron tranquilos en una amena charla. Hasta el final que levantaron los platos.

-Por cierto abuela- llamo Teppei.

-Si- contestó sin apartar la vista de los platos que lavaba.

-¿Quién era el chico que te ayudo?- pregunto. No era por desconfiar pero le preocupaba que pudiera tratarse de alguien que quisiera aprovecharse de la amabilidad de su abuela. Nada mas era precaución.

-Oh pues... se llama...- lo medito un momento para luego voltear a ver a su nieto -No lo recuerdo.

-No sabes abuela- preocupado -Bueno... no importa ya debo irme.

-Claro ve con cuidado- se despidió sin tomar mayor importancia.

-Cuídate hijo- se despidió el abuelo que se mantuvo al margen de la conversación.

-Si abuelo- Y salió cerrando la puerta a su paso.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas su nombre?

-Creo que ni siquiera se lo pregunte querido- sonriendo.

-Ahh... debes ser más cuidadosa, que tal si hubiera sido algún ladrón.

-Oh vamos! A mí no me parecía un ladrón tal vez un poco serio pero lucía como un muchacho decente.

-Bueno tú sabrás ya que lo conociste.

* * *

POV: Yuu...

-Flash Black-

Llegué con nii-san al lugar donde debía entregar los cupcakes que me pidió hacer. Podría habérseles hecho y ya pero difícilmente puedo hacer algo con Mako nii-san sin que me deba un favor, el cual sé que me será muy útil en el futuro.

-Entonces~ me deberás un gran favor con esto nii-san, no por nada me quede despierto preparando todos estos pastelillos para después tener que entregarlos en tu lugar.

-Sí, si te lo deberé ahora solo ve allá y entrega eso.

-Sí, sí, ya voy- Me acerco sosteniendo una bandeja con los postres que debo entregar. Con el antebrazo sostuve la bandeja y toque el timbre que al instante fue respondido por una señora de amable sonrisa que me resulto familiar? Pero a lo que vine.

-Buenas noches, estás buscando a alguien jovencita- con este suéter amarillo que traigo puesto cualquiera se confundiría.

-Buenas, vine a entregar esto de parte de mi hermano busco a...- ahora recordé que Mako nii-san no me dijo su nombre.

-Oh eres familiar de ese agradable jovencito que me ayudo en la plaza.

-Si soy su 'hermano'- enfatizando lo último -y usted es...?

-Hehe, soy Kiyoshi Haruka- entonces algo hizo clic en mi cerebro. Así que era por eso -Pero donde está tu hermano? No vino contigo.

-Lo siento Mako nii-san tuvo unos pendientes y me pidió que entregará esto en su lugar- extendiéndole la bandeja.

-Enserio. 'Es una pena que no haya venido'- recibiendo la bandeja -'Tenia tantas ganas de presentarlo a mis amigas'.

-Bueno tal vez venga a visitarla, si a usted no le molesta claro, estoy seguro de que a nii-san le gustaría oba-san.

-Eso me gustaría dile que venga uno de estos días a almorzar. Y tú también por supuesto muchacho.

-No se preocupe yo le daré su recado.

-Adiós

-Adiós oba-san!- Y cerró la puerta. Me aleje volviendo con nii-san viéndolo salir del callejón donde se escondió.

-¿Y bien?

-Dijo que esta agradecida por el postre y que espera poder charlar contigo en otra ocasión en la que no estés muy ocupado- Le comentare lo último en otro momento.

-Ahh... bien, vámonos

Seguí mirando fijamente a nii-san siguiéndolo, luce incómodo.

-Y por qué no quisiste entregárselas tú. No entiendo, que hayas venido hasta aquí y no te presentaras parecía que oba-san en verdad quería verte.

-Confórmate con saber que te debo un favor y ya, no hagas más preguntas.

-Te pones nervioso- indague -no querías que viera por qué...- Tal vez deba dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy -Mako nii-san...- me miro con su típica expresión asesina pero no me inmute -¡Me gusta verte feliz!

Creo que internamente se siente feliz de haber quedado bien con oba-san.

-Fin Flash Back-

Jamás creí que alguien dijera que Mako nii-san es agradable y atento. Waa! las cosas han avanzado más de lo que esperaba. Y muy pronto la siguiente fase de mi plan será ejecutada.

-¡¿Pero qué te paso?!

-Eh?- estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya estaban llegando los demás al salón -Ah! Buenos días Taiga nii-san, Tetsu-chan!- que estaban parados frente a mi pupitre en el salón.

-¿Que te pasó en la frente?- esta vez mas demandante.

-Hablas de esto- tocando el parche en el lado izquierdo de mi frente -Jeje me caí.

-¿Tan fuerte te golpeaste?

-Sip! Pero no te preocupes nii-san. No fue nada grave.

-Kagami-kun ya deberíamos ir a sentarnos el maestro ya vendrá.

-Eh? Bueno está bien hablaremos después bien, Yuu- alejándose a su asiento en la última fila.

-Claro Taiga nii-san!

-Te peleaste con Hanamiya-san, Hanataru-kun?- hablo Kuroko.

-Pues... no fue exactamente una pelea, más bien...- "¡¿Por qué Mako nii-san tiene tantos libros de tapa gruesa?! ¡Apenas y pude escapar de ahí!" -...es... complicado.

-Bueno, entonces hablamos luego-dijo alejándose.

-Bien...- ¿Que paso entre ellos? Lucen algo distantes. Bueno ya habrá tiempo de ver por ellos. Aun con este pequeño accidente no me detendré hasta el final.

¡Aunque eso signifique morir a manos de Mako nii-san!

* * *

Hoy por la tarde me tocó supervisar el entrenamiento en lugar de Riko-san ya que al parecer él tuvo una emergencia con su padre y tuvo que salir antes. Pero ya había dejado una sesión echa para cada uno del equipo así que solo debí vigilar hasta que terminaran.

-Bien! Riko-san también dijo que era turno de ustedes dos recoger los balones. Taiga nii-san, Tetsu-chan.

-De acuerdo.

-Enseguida Hanataru-kun- ambos se retiraron sin decir más ¿Que les habrá pasado? Tengo curiosidad.

Mientras ellos hacían eso los demás terminaban de cambiarse en los camerinos.

-Ah~ estoy tan emocionado por lo del sábado, tu no Izuki?- dijo Kiyoshi con una gran sonrisa.

-Si será un día de campo interesante- respondió.

-¿Será al aire libre?- preguntó Furihata, quien estaba cerca de ellos.

-Sí, no te gusta la idea, será una oportunidad para convivir con todos los equipos de las demás preparatorias en una gran reunión.

-Ah! Claro, c-cierto- por un momento recordó a cierto pelirrojo que lo hizo empezar a temblar.

-Waa~ Furi-chan está temblando!- en ese momento entró Hanataru.

-E-Eh?! n-no estoy temblando Hanataru.

-Si lo estás por esto te llaman Chihuahua- abrazándolo y dejándose hacer puesto que ya todos sabían que no se podía escapar de sus abrazos.

-¿Q-Quien me llama así?- sin dejar de temblar.

-Todos por supuesto- respondió viendo su rostro avergonzado -Moo~ no te sientas mal Furi-chan, seguro que a alguien le gustaras así.

-¿Tú crees?- con un tono esperanzado.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡De eso estoy seguro!- ya le habían contado sobre ese día en la azotea y sobre lo que Furihata pensaba pedir primero.

* * *

Cuando ya se iban se salida Hanataru, quien se quedó con Kagami y Kuroko hasta el final y vio ambos un tanto distantes en el entrenamiento recordando el trato que hizo con Kuroko antes así que aprovecho ese momento para ayudar... solo un poco.

Poniendo su pie frente a Kuroko haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.

-Ahh!

-¡Kuroko!- Kagami que estaba al frente logro girarse rápidamente para atraparlo por los hombros antes de que cayera -¿Estas bien?

-Tetsu-chan ¿Estas bien?- este lo miro con cara de ¿Hablas enserio? que casi no se notó con su cara de póker -Taiga nii-san tal vez sea mejor que cargues a Tetsu-chan hasta su casa seguro ha de estar muy cansado. Casi se desmaya tres veces.

-No. No es necesario Kagami-kun- intentando ponerse de pie solo.

-Pero que dices, casi te das contra el suelo yo te llevare. Yuu que hay de ti.

-Descuida Taiga nii-san yo vuelvo a casa. Pero será mejor que lleves a Tetsu-chan y te asegures de que no dejarlo solo.

-Claro- tomo la bolsa de Kuroko y se inco en el suelo dándole la espalda -sube.

Yuu solo le dio una mirada cómplice a Kuroko haciéndole entender sus acciones antes de que se subiera a la espalda de Kagami y salir de ahí.

-"Gracias Hanataru-kun"- pensó Kuroko recargándose en la espalda de Kagami.

.

.

.

* * *

Estoy sintiendo que me desvió un poco de la historia y tan poco pretendo dejarla a medias. Como un favor me gustaría me me dieran algunas ideas para inspirarme. Me animarían a escribir mas rápido.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
